Adopted
by ilubdraco
Summary: Draco finds out that his parents aren't his real parents on the day of his 17th birthday. Is Harry Potter really dead? What happens when Draco and Hermione find out their true fate?
1. Prologue

Dedicated to Lee, Bodz, Megan, Adelle, Georgie, Twaddle, Beth and who ever else I have to read fanfiction; may you never stop reading fanfiction until you die… (Lol the 6/6/06 at 6am! Poor Twaddle) (Damn we did not die… yet… Mwahahaha!) Hope you enjoy mine guyz! Oh and Jurance I still love you!

Prologue – Death of a hero

Disclaimer Do I own these characters? No I don't. However, I own new ones or old ones that have come back that we never knew about!

It was Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday and he sat on his bed at the Malfoy Manor. He had just read a rather puzzling letter from his family's lawyer.

_Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_It is my duty, as your family's lawyer to inform you that your marriage has been arranged by your natural birth parents to one Hermione Granger. Your parents do not approve of this but agreed when they adopted you seeing as Narcissa Malfoy is unable to bear children. _

_Your new wife-to-be has also been told about this seeing as your birthday's are on the same day. Today._

_I wish you both good luck for the future._

_(A/N: SIGNATURE HERE)_

_Mr John Wei, Malfoy family Lawyer_

Malfoy was confused. He was not adopted. He was the son of one of the richest and most honoured pureblood family the wizarding world had ever known. He was going to talk to his father about this. It had to be a prank but he had a feeling it was not.

He looked at his watch. It was ten past seven. He got off his bed, went into his bathroom, and took a long shower. He emerged cleaned and a refreshed. He changed into his usual casual summer clothes and headed in search of his father.

He walked down the hall to his parent's room. He knocked on the closed door and when no one answered, he opened the door and peered in. He found that no one was in the room. _That is strange. _He thought. _They never are up this early._ He looked at his watch and made his way to his father's study. His father was not in there.

He searched the rest of the house and discovered that both of his parents were not in the manor. It was very unusual that they weren't here considering that they hardly left the house without informing him or a house elf first. Especially not on his birthday and most importantly not on his 17th birthday when he was finally considered to be an adult.

At number, four Privote Drive Harry Potter had just woken up at 2:30am to a rapping on his bedroom window. He turned and saw Errol, the Wesley's owl. He went over and opened the window to let the ancient bird inside his room. It dropped the letter on Harry's bed and collapsed next to Hedwig's cage.

"You're too old for this Errol", Harry said looking at the bird and shacking his head. He then turned to the letter and tore it open.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore said that you could come to 'the place' soon. We're not sure when though, he's not saying. Hopefully it will be soon. How are you? Are those muggles treating you well? We haven't heard from you for two weeks. Write back soon!_

_Ron and Hermione_

_P.S Sorry but we had to send Errol. Pig has disappeared since your last letter._

Harry looked at the letter. Ron and Hermione were finally together after 5th year. However, he felt that, that something major was about to happen that would tear them apart. He wanted to know what it was but he'd have to do that later. He had a letter to write. After five minutes it read.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE! Have fun today! Hope you like what I sent with Hedwig Monday. Oh and have you seen Hedwig? I haven't seen her since I sent your present. Hope to see you soon._

_Harry._

Harry looked at Errol and placed the letter next to Hedwig's cage. He sighed. _Where the bloody hell are you Hedwig? _He thought. He went back to bed and fell asleep without seeing four pairs of eyes on him from the corner of the darkened room.

Two hooded people stepped out of the corner of the room and pointed their wands at the sleeping boy. Then there was a blinding green light as one of the people shouted an ancient incarnation and Errol awoke and started hooting.

"Shut up you stupid bird", the voice of Lucius Malfoy said. When the bird didn't stop, he cast the killing curse on the bird and watched as his wife, Narcissa, fired the dark mark into the air.

Cats and dogs were now running wild as the two Malfoy's disaparated to the side of the Dark Lord just before ten wizards and witches appeared outside 4 Privote Drive.

"My Lord, I have news", Lucius started but stopped when the Dark Lord put his hand out to stop and spoke, "I know what you have done, Lucius, my loyal servant".

Lucius and Narcissa sneered as Wormtail came up behind the Dark Lord and whispered something in his ear.

"Lucius, Narcissa. It seems that your son is of age today, therefore I have another task for you…" Voldermort said.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Do I own these characters? No I don't. However, I own new ones or old ones that have come back that we never knew about!

Chapter 1 – Something Unexpected

Dumbledore stared out the window of his office at Hogwarts. He knew that today would be the day that both Hermione and Draco will receive their letters telling them that they are to be married. He thought, _their last year at Hogwarts was going to be a total disaster! _However, even Dumbledore can be wrong because it was going to be worse than a disaster it would be destruction. Havoc raging across the lands as dark wizards versus light wizard and the muggle world caught in the middle of it. (MWAHAHAHA!)

Nevertheless, that wasn't on his made now. He was worried about what would happen to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco. He had tried to reason with Hermione's parents and Draco's biological parents over the years but he still couldn't convince them.

Sighing Dumbledore got off the windowsill to take a stroll through the castle when he heard a screech and turned to look at Fawkes, the phoenix, who was sitting on is perch. Fawkes who was usually a red colour was now black. Dumbledore knew that, that meant that someone, in the wizarding world, had just died. Then Fawkes also turned silver and Dumbledore knew the worst had just happened. Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor, Dumbledore's golden boy, hero of the wizarding world or what everyone else was calling him these days, was DEAD! Or so he thought.

Dumbledore immediately flooed to Grimmauld Place, He then evaporated to Privote Drive, with the whole of the Order, to examine the damage and to determine who had killed Harry Potter.

The order searched the house for hours and found any life forms that used to be living in the house had also been killed. The ministry arrived just seconds after the dark mark appeared and Fudge looked distraught at the thought of Harry Potter dead.

With both the ministry and the order on the case, they soon found that it was the Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy that were the culprits behind this monstrous event.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the end of Ron's bed when Dumbledore and all other members – well those who were part of the order – had left the building. Hermione was in a disastrous state and Ron was unsure of what to say to comfort her. She had just received her letter!

Ron and Hermione got up and left the room. They walked down the stairs and no one was there except Ginny who was balling her eyes out.

"What's wrong Ginny? Where's everyone gone?" he asked. She hadn't noticed that they had come into the room and jumped at Ron's voice.

"Harry… D…" she stumered trying to gets the words out but couldn't. Hermione had figured out what Ginny meant and she started howling tears again.

Ron stared from his sister to his girlfriend before it hit him. "Bloody hell", he said before he collapsed onto a couch behind him.

They didn't know what to say so they just sat there staring at the wall. Sometime later, there was a knock on the door. None of them moved at first but then Hermione got up and went to the door. She opened it and Remus Lupin stepped in. He looked at the three and sighed.

"It doesn't mean that the world is about to come to an end you know. Just because the hero of the wizarding world is dead doesn't mean there's no hope for the rest of us. You three, being the closest to Harry, should know that he wouldn't want you to give up", he announced before heading to the kitchen to make lunch.

Hermione moved closer to Ron as he put his arms comfortingly around her. This is going to be one screwed up summer. Well what ever remained of it any way. There was just over a week left and by the looks of things the whole world would be dying before everyone's eyes and the only person that the prophecy claimed could kill Voldermort was dead.

After two hours, they had eaten lunch, were currently sitting in the same room, and had hardly moved when Dumbledore emerged from the fire place and entered the room the four children were currently sitting in. He was followed by Tonks (who was currently in a monstrous state), Snape (who was not showing any emotions what so ever), Mad Eye (who was not his normal mad state but instead looked as though he was about to collapse) and finally Mr and Mrs Weasley (Mr Weasley was trying to calm his wife as soon as he came through).

The six adults looked around at the four Hogwarts students and then at Lupin who had just entered through the kitchen door. The room was silent until Dumbledore spoke.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes I expect everyone to be there. Yes, even you four. Right now I have to go to the Malfoy residence and pick up young Draco before he is handed over to Voldermort", Dumbledore said before disappearing into the fireplace and shouting, "Malfoy Manor". The usual green fire appeared before them.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen seven minutes after Dumbledore left. Most of the order members had arrived and Mrs Weasley was silently making sandwiches, tea and coffee for everyone. When it was exactly ten minutes, Dumbledore appeared through the door, followed closely by Draco Malfoy who glared when he saw his wife-to-be. He sat in the chair that was empty to Snape's left and Dumbledore sat to the right of Snape.

"Now you all have heard of the unfortunate event that happened earlier this morning. I am sad to say that it is indeed true. However, we are yet to find out which curse was used and who the culprits were. We believe it to be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy but we are yet to find out", at this most in the room glared at Draco and Hermione looked about to cry again, "Draco has informed me that he hasn't seen or heard from both his parents since he went to bed last night so it was most likely them. Now I have called this meeting to inform everyone that we have five new order members. Yes they are the students sitting among us", and the meeting went on to explain what was going to happen now.

"Now that we have that sorted that at I would like to speak to Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy and young Mr Weasley", the order left through the door except for those three students.

Ron held Hermione's hand tightly and Draco glared at them before turning to Dumbledore.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I do believe that you have both received your letters and that both of you think that it is a hoax but it is not. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I am sorry to say that your relationship must not continue", Ron looked at Dumbledore; "I know that this will probably make things worse but it must be done. There is no way of changing it I have spoken to both sets of parents and they didn't brake off the marriage obviously", Hermione was now in tears and Draco and Ron both glared at Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes had long gone since he found out about Harry Potter.

"Now the arrangements for the wedding have already been made by both your parents. Your biological parents that are Draco's are meeting you towards the end of the week. In addition, you will meet Miss Granger's parents at the time. And the wedding is set for two weeks after school started and both mothers' will be taking you to get your wedding dress. Now I believe that Molly wishes to make dinner for us so we can continue this after dinner", he said getting up and opening the door to indeed find Mrs Weasley impatiently tapping her foot just outside.

_Harry Potter watched as wizards searched the room. He had tried talking to them, trying to tell them that he was alive but they couldn't see or hear him. He was invisible to all life on earth. No one could even know that he wasn't dead. He couldn't remember what happened either. He had woken up and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in his room before they disappeared but that was all. _

_When the people had finished the house he also found out that, his relatives were dead and watched their and his body's being taken away. Then he saw Dumbledore come into his room. Dumbledore looked sad and distraught. Dumbledore glanced to where Harry was now sitting in the room. He walked towards him and reached out his hand. Harry watched as he felt Dumbledore's hand go through him, but gasped when he realized that he was actually touching his skin._

"_Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as loud as he could to see if Dumbledore could hear him as well._

_Dumbledore jumped back, "no need to shout Harry! Now Harry I am positive that I am the only one who can see you AND hear you. You have to tell me what happened here. Who was it?"_

"_Oh God. I thought that I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone again! I can't remember what happened all I remember is waking up and seeing Mr and Mrs Malfoy before they disappeared. I'm guessing to Voldermort because shortly after they left my scare started burning and hasn't stopped yet", Harry said trying to calm down._

"_Harry I want you to come with me. I'm going to the Order now and I want you to stay there. Everyone else is outside so it's time that I was there. I won't be able to talk to you and I won't tell them you're still here until we are at Hogwarts", with that Dumbledore headed towards the door and Harry followed slowly behind him. _

_They exited the house where a lot of wizards whom Harry didn't recognize greeted Dumbledore. Dumbledore soon found the four wizard and witch that he was looking for and led them back inside with a glance at Harry and then flooed to Grimmauld Place and Harry followed though he wasn't exactly sure how he got there. He wasn't able to touch the floo powder, or so he thought._

_He saw Hermione in Ron's arms and wanted to go over and say everything was all right, but he knew they couldn't hear him. ON THE OTHER HAND, see him. Therefore, he sat in the corner until Dumbledore got back from the Manor and then entered the kitchen where the meeting was being held and went to a corner and sat there. _

_The meeting went on for what seemed like for ever until Dumbledore ended the meeting and asked Malfoy, Mione and Ron to stay behind and he soon found out something that he felt he could kill Malfoy for and glared at Dumbledore along with the others._


End file.
